This research project is aimed at the purification of the protein components of the liver glucagon-sensitive adenylyl cyclase system. Work in prgress attempts this goal by using conventional and special purification techniques that include column chromatographies, affinity adsorptions and electrophoretic separations. During 1980 we hope to obtain the guanine nucleotide-binding regulatory component of adenylyl cyclase in pure form and begin using it to purify the catalytic component.